The present disclosure relates generally to the electronic arts and, more particularly, to bipolar junction transistors and their fabrication.
Bipolar junction transistors include emitter, collector and base regions. A biasing voltage applied between a base contact and an emitter contact allows control of collector current. Bipolar junction transistors can be employed as sensors, switches, amplifiers, and for high performance and/or high voltage applications. A heterojunction bipolar transistor, which is a type of bipolar junction transistor, includes a bandgap difference between the emitter and base.
Bipolar junction transistors using compound semiconductors are suitable for high performance applications when small-bandgap semiconductor materials are used and for high voltage applications when large bandgap semiconductor materials are used.